The White Firebender
by Danizo
Summary: Ele estava apenas treinando sua dobra do fogo como de costume. O verdadeiro segredo da dobra de fogo não é a raiva, é o foco. Não o ódio, mas o amor. Mas os dobradores de fogo simplesmente se esqueceram disso... até agora. Naruto x ? , Sasuke x Azula.


**The White Firebender**

* * *

**"Ele estava apenas treinando sua dobra do fogo como de costume. O verdadeiro segredo da dobra de fogo não é a raiva, é o foco. Não o ódio, mas o amor. Mas os dobradores de fogo simplesmente se esqueceram disso... até agora."**

**Eu não possuo direitos autorais sobre _Avatar: A Lenda de Aang_ nem sobre _Naruto_. AU Naruto, mais sério e mais inteligente. Naruto forte, levemente sombrio. Naruto x ( ? ).**

* * *

Naruto estava simplesmente treinando suas habilidades de dobra de fogo. Ele sempre fazia isso. Entre os horários em que trabalhava como servente do palácio imperial da Nação do Fogo e ajudava em casa, o loiro sempre treinava. Desde o seu primeiro dia aprendendo a arte da dobra de fogo na escola, ele sempre fora conhecido como um fracassado por todos: _o pior dobrador da Nação do Fogo_. Esse título o deixou tão conhecido que até mesmo a família real ficou sabendo. E é claro que Azula, a princesinha mimada da Nação do Fogo, não perdia tempo quando tinha a chance de zombar dele. Humilhá-lo na frente dos guardas imperiais.

Mas Naruto, apesar de tudo isso, tinha outra fama entre a população de classe mais baixa. Ele era conhecido como um brincalhão sem igual. Como a vez em que ele invadiu os aposentos do Senhor do Fogo Azulon e tingiu todas as cuecas de rosa. Ou a vez em que ele colocou pó de mico nas roupas da princesa Azula. Ou quando ele encerou os degraus de entrada do palácio até que fosse quase impossível subi-los.

De todos os membros de famílias nobres, os únicos que pareciam não se importar com Naruto eram Iroh, filho mais velho do Senhor do Fogo, Ursa, esposa de Ozai - o irmão mais novo de Iroh - e Zuko, filho de Ozai. Não que ele e Zuko realmente se falavam, mas algumas vezes tinham se deparado. Naruto era um servo no palácio, e era principalmente encarregado de enviar mensagens e consertar coisas. Haviam também Ty Lee e Mai, mas desde que Azula sempre estava com elas, o loiro nunca teve tempo de falar com nenhuma das duas meninas.

Ele nasceu órfão. Segundo os empregados do orfanato, seus pais morreram quando ele era um bebê. Mas seu cabelo dourado brilhante era incomum em todas as nações, o que tornava quase impossível para associá-lo a uma nação específica.

- Haaaah! - gritou ele. Seus movimentos eram fortes e contínuos, indomáveis como o fogo, mas ele nunca perdia o fôlego. Sempre inspirava e expirava. Sempre mantinha o foco, nunca deixando que a raiva substituísse o amor. Era isso que ele entendia como base para a dobra do fogo. Talvez o motivo para ele nunca ter conseguido dobrar o fogo corretamente.

Mas, para sua surpresa, o general e príncipe Iroh foi o primeiro que lhe deu uma chance. Num dia qualquer, Naruto estava treinando sua dobra de fogo nos jardins do palácio, e Iroh o viu. O ex-general então lhe ajudou com sua dobra. Iroh disse que compartilhava o ideal de Naruto: que as pessoas da Nação do Fogo deveriam ser lembradas que o fogo não deve ser domado com raiva, mas com foco.

E é isso que Naruto fez. Ele não dobrava fogo para ferir pessoas, mas para ajudá-las a viver. O fogo é o elemento do poder. O fogo está vivo. E dessa forma, o fogo precisa ser domado, controlado. E como isso seria feito por uma pessoa cegada pelo ódio? Esses pensamentos o faziam persistir, mesmo que todos o desencorajassem. Azula mais do que uma vez zombou dele. Demonstrou diante de seus olhos a dobra de relâmpago, e a capacidade de usar o fogo azul. O poder de um _verdadeiro dobrador de fogo_. Mas ele sabia de algo muito diferente: isso não era a verdadeira dobra de fogo. A dobra de fogo foi esquecida há muito tempo, hoje era apenas ódio sem fim, um ciclo interminável de dor e ódio.

- Ora, ora. Veja só quem está _tentando_ ser um dobrador de fogo. - uma voz feminina falou. Naruto nem ao menos precisava se virar e já sabia quem era. - O pior dobrador da Nação do Fogo. A vergonha do país. Que patético. - zombou Azula.

Naruto, por outro lado, sabia que não podia fazer nada. Um único sinal de desrespeito seria o bastante para ela enviá-lo para um calabouço, ou pior. E ele não queria isso. Ele cerrou os punhos e endireitou sua postura. Se virou e, o mais respeitosamente possível nessa situação, fez uma reverência para a princesa.

- Princesa Azula, que agradável surpresa a sua presença por aqui. - disse ele, rangendo os dentes.

- Oh, oh. Parece que o plebeu esqueceu o seu lugar, huh? - zombou ela outra vez. - Talvez eu devesse ensiná-lo boas maneiras?

- Azula. - ao lado da princesa, estavam duas garotas. Uma delas usava uma longa trança: Ty Lee. - Não vale a pena perder tempo com esse camponês patético, ele nem pode se defender. O que iriam pensar de nobres sujando as mãos com vermes? - ela pediu, mas Naruto sabia que ela estava fazendo isso para ajudá-lo.

- Hmpft. Você tem razão, Ty Lee. Vamos. - disse ela, e saiu caminhando para outra direção. Pouco antes de sumir de vista, ela se virou e sorriu. - Adeus, lixo. Eu espero que você limpe minhas botas amanhã, vou precisar delas.

E, com uma breve lufada de chamas que passou crepitando e atingiu uma árvore, ela virou e subiu os degraus do palácio imperial.

"_Isso não é... não é a verdadeira dobra de fogo._" Pensou o loiro, cerrando os punhos. "_Não é assim. Não é._" Seus olhos estavam fixos na casca da árvore, onde tinha sido aberto um buraco pelo ataque de Azula. "_Então eu vou ficar mais forte. E vou mostrar para eles o que é a verdadeira dobra de fogo. Como deveria ser._" Um olhar determinado então cruzou seu rosto. "_Eu juro._"

* * *

Ele estava apenas treinando sua dobra do fogo como de costume. O verdadeiro segredo da dobra de fogo não é a raiva, é o foco. Não o ódio, mas o amor. É a única coisa que importa. Não é com a vontade de ferir, é com o desejo de proteger. As palavras de Iroh ecoaram em sua cabeça. Ele ofegou e se ajoelhou, cerrando os punhos. Lampejos de memórias surgiram em sua cabeça. Iroh falando sobre a dobra de fogo, como os dobradores de fogo tinham esquecido o que ela realmente era depois que a guerra começou. Que não era pelo ódio, mas pelo amor. Ele lembrou das tantas vezes em que a princesa Azula o havia humilhado diante dos guardas, diante dos outros servos.

- Eu não posso aceitar isso. Não... não... - ele rangeu os dentes e se levantou. - Não é isso a dobra de fogo.

Conforme ele falava isso, nem mesmo o próprio Naruto percebeu o que estava acontecendo. As nuvens começavam a girar sobre ele, formando um funil diretamente acima do loiro. O céu ficou escuro, e nem um único raio de sol era visível. Mas estava quente e não tinha vento. Estava cada vez mais quente, era como se o cometa Sozin estivesse passando outra vez.

Ele não percebeu conforme pequenas faíscas chamejantes saíram de seus pés e queimaram a terra, reduzindo-a a menos do que pó. Ele estava agora dentro de um pequeno buraco. Árvores tinham secado rapidamente. Pequenos animais fugiam do local. Insetos começaram a morrer pelo calor extremo. Folhas e grama sumiram. O tronco das árvores escureceu, e as rochas superaqueceram a tal ponto em que começaram a trincar e a escurecer, como se fossem magma.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - ele gritou e levantou-se. No impulso de determinação, desferiu um soco contra o ar. - Hã?! Uaaaah! - gritou ele quando foi lançado para trás por sua própria dobra, caindo sentado sobre a terra, pela primeira vez percebendo que ele estava agora dentro de um buraco de trinta centímetros de profundidade.

Uma explosão de chamas brancas como as nuvens disparou para fora de seu punho como uma baforada. O calor era tão intenso que o solo pouco abaixo da labareda se transformou em puro pó, deixando um rastro marcado na terra. Então o ataque atingiu uma rocha enorme poucos segundos depois e, ao invés de explodir, _afundou_ dentro dela. Afundou até o momento em que saiu pelo outro lado, abrindo um buraco no meio dela. A pedra logo trincou e se desmanchou em pó.

- O que diab-...

- O que diabos foi isso? - antes que ele tivesse a chance de terminar, outra voz chamou.

Ele se virou e engasgou ao ver Zuko e Ty Lee boquiabertos. Rapidamente recompondo-se, ele se endireitou e curvou-se diante dos dois.

- Me desculpem, Príncipe Zuko, senhorita Ty Lee. - disse ele, mas ainda estava muito surpreso para se recompor totalmente.

- Tudo bem. - assegurou Zuko. - Só... o que foi isso que você fez?

Antes que Naruto tivesse a chance de responder, uma terceira pessoa entrou no local. O loiro logo ficou preocupado, mas se aliviou um pouco que era apenas Iroh.

- Inacreditável. - disse o ex-general. - Você... você foi capaz de usar a dobra das chamas celestiais...

* * *

Fazia uma semana desde que Naruto fez a descoberta que, literalmente, mudou a sua vida. Mesmo agora, ele ainda tinha dificuldades para acreditar nisso. Ele era capaz de dobrar chamas que não tinham sido vistas em mais de quatrocentos anos. Chamas que foram tomadas como nada mais do que lendas. As chamas celestiais.

O loiro estava atualmente deitado em sua cama, refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida. Algo que ele nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, teria imaginado possível. Ele podia usar um tipo de dobra que _ninguém_ podia usar. Nem Azula, nem Sasuke, nem o Senhor do Fogo, nem nenhum Uchiha. Nem o próprio Avatar. _Ele_, de todas as pessoas, poderia usar uma dobra lendária. O pior dobrador da Nação do Fogo. A vergonha da Nação.

Desde aquele dia, Iroh tinha aparecido cada vez com mais frequência para vê-lo. Seja no palácio, na rua, ou até mesmo no orfanato. E Iroh tinha ajudado-o com sua dobra.

_-flashback_

_Naruto e Iroh ficaram um diante do outro na mesma clareira devastada pelas chamas brancas. Zuko e Ty Lee estava juntos ali. Iroh pareceu não se incomodar com isso. Ele então abriu a boca para responder a pergunta de Naruto: 'o que é isso?' foi ela._

_- Isso, Naruto. - começou ele. - São as chamas brancas, a dobra do fogo celestial. - obviamente, ele estava surpreso. Ele suspirou e continuou a falar. - Ouçam bem, vocês dois. - ele se dirigiu a Zuko e Ty Lee. - O que aconteceu aqui, e o que for dito aqui, fica aqui. Não deve ser contado para ninguém. Nem para o meu irmão, nem para Azula, nem para ninguém._

_Os dois rapidamente assentiram, pois provavelmente nunca tinham visto o Dragão do Oeste tão sério como ele estava sendo agora. Era quase assustador, senão pela única certeza de que ele era o mesmo velho gentil e tranquilo que sempre estava a beber chá e apreciar um bom jogo de lótus._

_- A dobra das chamas celestiais é uma dobra lendária que foi vista pela última vez ao redor de 400 anos atrás. - disse ele. - São as lendárias chamas brancas dos deuses, as chamas do próprio Sol, mais fortes até do que o fogo do cometa Sozin. Uma vez liberadas, essas chamas não vão apagar por sete dias e sete noites, e vão queimar tudo que encontrem no caminho. Apenas o usuário delas pode apagá-las._

_Os três jovens arregalaram os olhos. Naruto principalmente. Ele não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso. Logo ele, o pior de todos os dobradores da Nação do Fogo, tinha despertado uma dobra lendária._

_- Mas essas chamas só queimam quem o usuário quer que elas queimem. Caso usadas numa pessoa por quem o coração do usuário tem afeto, elas vão fazer justamente o oposto... - ele fez uma pausa. - Elas vão curá-los. - disse Iroh. - De qualquer doença e qualquer ferimento que não seja fatal. Mas, uma vez que toca em algo que o usuário queira destruir, essas chamas vão simplesmente destruir tudo que as tocar. Reduzir a pó. Até mesmo a água, o gelo. Até mesmo o ar, a terra, o metal. Até outras chamas._

_- O-O quê?! - Naruto interrompeu, incrédulo. - Como é possível que eu tenha isso? Eu! O pior dobrador de fogo do mundo! Como isso..._

_- Acalme-se, Naruto. - disse Iroh. - Eu acho que sei a resposta para isso. As lendas dizem que a dobra desse fogo só pode ser usada por aquele que fora escolhido pelo poderoso espírito de nove caudas, Kurama, a raposa. Se isso é ou não é verdade, apenas o Avatar ou uma Tartaruga-Leão poderiam responder. Mas temo que ambos estejam extintos, por hora... - disse o velho general, num tom de desânimo._

_- Tio... mas... como, exatamente, é possível que ele tenha esse tipo de dobra? - perguntou Zuko, obviamente irritado pela falta de objetividade._

_- Acalme-se, sobrinho. - disse Iroh. - Mas quanto a isso. "O pior dobrador de fogo". Eu acho que você já não é. - parou de falar por alguns segundos. - Com um fogo tão poderoso dormindo dentro de você, Naruto, eu acredito que a sua dobra do fogo tenha sido suprimida por todo esse tempo. Inibida pela presença das chamas celestiais. Isso é porque sua dobra de fogo era tão fraca. Apenas uma fração do poder de sua dobra estava livre para ser usada._

_- Então... agora, eu realmente...? - perguntou Naruto. O tom de esperança em sua voz fez Iroh sorrir tristemente e assentir com a cabeça. - Eu... vou conseguir!_

_- Sim. Agora, respondendo a pergunta que vocês dois fizeram. - começou o velho, ganhando novamente a atenção de todos. - As lendas dizem que o espírito de Kurama só escolhe o dobrador de fogo mais puro de cada geração como o hospedeiro de seu poder. Mas, com a guerra, os dobradores de fogo simplesmente tinham esquecido o que era a verdadeira dobra de fogo. Até agora. Até você aparecer, Naruto. Eu acredito que Kurama, ou simplesmente o próprio elemento fogo, tenha notado isso em você._

_- Senhor Iroh? - chamou Ty Lee. - Como isso é possível?_

_- Porque ele lembrou a verdadeira essência da dobra do fogo. O amor sobre o ódio, o foco sobre a raiva. Sobre o desejo de destruir, a vontade de proteger. É isso que é a dobra do fogo. - disse Iroh. - Ouçam bem. Precisamos manter isso em absoluto segredo pelo máximo tempo possível. A partir de hoje, eu vou te ajudar com a sua dobra, Naruto._

_-fim do flashback_

Naruto finalmente saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou rapidamente para os lados. Realmente, Iroh não estava brincando quando disse aquilo tudo. Depois daquele dia, a dobra de fogo de Naruto ficou melhor rapidamente. Em menos de um dia, ele tinha dominado todas as técnicas básicas da dobra de fogo. E dois dias atrás, ele tinha conseguido dominar a dobra em si. Toda a experiência desses três aos de treinamento com apenas 4% de seu poder surgindo de uma só vez, segundo Iroh isso tinha tornado a capacidade de Naruto tão grande que tinha superado a de Azula.

E realmente. Ele estava agora a par com Sasuke na dobra do fogo. Logo Sasuke, o prodígio, dobrador de fogo de elite, da maior família de dobradores do fogo da história. Isso era demais. Nesse tempo todo, Naruto nunca tinha feito nada que pudesse revelar tanto poder, seja de sua dobra de fogo comum ou da dobra de fogo branco, mas isso estava prestes a mudar: amanhã, ele tinha decidido, iria mostrar para a princesa Azula o que era a _verdadeira_ dobra de fogo. Ela nunca mais iria humilhar ele ou outros dobradores de classe baixa depois disso. Nem Zuko. "_Eu fiz uma promessa._"

* * *

**Então, como ficou? Deixe seu comentário e opinião. Eu gostaria muito de saber o que deveria melhorar e, se possível, um casal melhor na história. Eu sei que, definitivamente, eu _não _vou fazer os seguintes pares: Naruto x Azula, Naruto x Katara e Naruto x Toph. Obrigado e até mais! R&R**

**Danizo**


End file.
